Silent Moments
by angel.hitake
Summary: Kera is the long lost sister sister of Dante and the aunt of Nero who was once Virgil's lover even though they were siblings. After Virgil's death, Kera locked herself away within the demon world, thinking for years that was alone. When Virgil's spirit comes to her in a dream to tell her to seek out Dante and Nero, so she does just that and sets out for Fortuna City. (R&R please?)
1. A Familiar Face

"Kera..." A deep, loving, male voice echoed. The young white haired girl slowly opened her bright ruby eyes and flickers them around the strange area. The entire space was white and not a single soul except for Kera resided here.

"Hello?" She called into the white abyss wearily.

"Who are you and why are in my head?!" Kera yelled angrily when there was no response.

"Kera..." The voice echoed again, only as a whisper this time, causing the girl to blink. Before she knew it, she was back in her room, jolting up and breathing heavily. She balled her sheets into her fists.

"No! Damnit, I was so close to seeing who it was!" Kera sighed under her breath and reached over the side of her bed to pick up a family photo that sat on her nightstand. The photo had her mother; Eva, some of her father; Sparta since his whole body didn't fit in the picture, herself, and two of her older brothers; Dante and Virgil that was taken when they were still kids and their parents were still alive...and so was Virgil. Kera ran her thumb over Virgil and tilted her head, trying to put a face to the voice in her dreams. Shaking her head and smirking, she put the photo back and swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"Don't be stupid Kera." She told herself in a cold voice.

"He died a long time ago..." Kera muttered quietly and pushed off on the edge of her bed to stand. She stretched and looked around the dark red room that was fit for a demon.

"I killed so many just to find out who killed him a year ago... I still don't know who slayed him, but I did manage a new title." She said to no one as she looked at her right black and purple mutated arm. Her room was the only safe place she had to go to, no one but her could enter. The day went on as it had been for a year; acting as a regular ole day.

XOXOXOX

Nightfall came as quick as ever and Kera headed back into her room. She climbed onto the bed, worn out and ready to pass out. No one ever knows how she spends her day here in the demon world. Her eyelids grew heavy and her eyes slowly closed as she drifted into a deep sleep. Again, her dream took place in a completely white space. She squinted her eyes to look as far as her "line of sight" would allow, promising that she could faintly see the outline of a familiar figure.

"Kera..." The voice echoed as if calling her. This time, she walked towards the source of the voice. The closer she go the ghostly figure the more she focused on the family photo sitting on her nightstand. She slowed to a stop and stared at the ghostly figure, her hands coming up and covering her mouth.

"Virg...?" She whispered so softly not even a mouse could've heard her.

"Why-" Kera stepped back when the spirit of her deceased brother/ lover reached out to her.

"Listen to me Kera... I may be dead, but it is by the love we have for each other that I am able to be before you in this way." His voice floated around the abyss as he walked towards her, his arms coming back by his sides.

"You were the person who showed me any kindness after mother and father were slaughtered, I followed you everywhere as a child and you made sure no harm came to me... The boy who was able to slay you that day, who was he and why didn't let me help you?!" She spoke in a voice that she only used around Virgil with a pained expression. He simply shakes his head.

"I thought you were still in the room during that dreadful fight. I was a fool and nearly risked your life, somebody had to stop me." He spoke. Kera couldn't believe her ears.

"You wanted to open the demon world to the human world; I was with you every step of the way!" She protested in a cry. Virgil placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a stern look.

"That is why I needed to be stopped; I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if something happened to you. Sure, we shared a grand amount of love for each other but I was obsessed with power and I almost put you're life at risk in order to achieve that goal." Kera slapped his hands away and took a few steps back.

"You were the only one who ever cared! I would've been fine with going with you to the underworld. I've been alone for so many years, trying to find out just who took you from me!" she argued. Virgil placed a hand on his forehead and shakes his head.

"You're not alone Kera, you still have a brother who roams the human world as a "devil hunter" and a nephew who also resides in the human world." He spoke up, causing Kera to blink.

"I do?" She tilted her head then blinked a few more time and her eyes went wide.

"N..nephew?! When did THAT happen?" Virgil couldn't help but laugh at her reaction then sighs.

"Never mind that, go to the mortal world and seek out a man named Dante and a younger boy by the name of Nero, he has an arm much similar to yours." He said as he pointed to her demon arm. Kera looked down at her arm then back at him and she nodded.

"Alright, I'll go froth but I need to know where to go in the human world." Virgil chuckled.

"When the time comes, you'll know." He said in a gentle voice as he walked closer to her and pulled her into a hug. Kera hugged him back and then she was snapped back into reality.


	2. An Unexpected Reunion

The next morning Kera awoke in her loving bed with tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and forced her legs over the side of the bed as she sat up.

"You're cruel..." She muttered quietly then shakes her head and slowly stands. Kera looks at her demon arm and tilts her head slightly to the side.

"An arm similar to mine... Heh." She shakes her head and walks over to her coat hanger and throws her coat on before using the claws of her demon arm to open a portal to the human world, giving her room one last look, before stepping through the portal that led to the human world where she would find the last two remnants of their family. Once she was in the human world, she covered her squinted her ruby eyes from the blinding sunlight with her devil arm as her rip in the dimension closed itself. Her shoulder length snow white hair blew in the slight breeze slightly lifted the bottom of her closed up coat.

"How can people bare this?" She muttered to herself. Kera moved her gaze around the foreign area that looked like an abandoned dock. She slowly lowered her arm and took a few steps foreword before getting the urge to run, so she did just that, letting her feet lead her through the empty market. Her legs ran until she reached an opera house, then they just stopped. Kera bent over to catch her breath.

"I've never...had to run...so much..." She panted then blinked and looked up as she heard a gunshot. Seconds later the plaza was filled with panicking townspeople. Kera quickly ducked behind a large pillar with her head barely peeking out from behind it. She watched as a boy with short white hair wearing a blue and red jacket came outside with a brown haired girl behind him. There was a male slightly older than both of them wearing some kind of a white uniform. She focused her attention on the white haired boy mostly, trying to get a glimpse of the arm that he had the jacket sleeve pulled down to cover. Demons began to fill the sky and the three strangers rushed into action.

"Credo, get them out of here!" She heard the boy call to the older male as he sliced the scarecrows with an interesting sword. Her eyes flickered to who she figured was Credo, watching as he made haste at getting the townspeople out of the area. Kera's eyes then landed on the girl who rushed to protect a smaller boy from getting skewered, the white haired boy was in front of her in a matter of seconds. He had taken the scarecrows out a-little-too-easily for it to make since in Kera's head. By time everybody had cleared out, the white haired boy made a smartass remark that she couldn't quite make out and then pulled down his sleeve to reveal his demon arm. Unlike Kera's his was a glowing blue mixed with red and dark blue. Her eyes went wide and she jumped out from behind the pillar as a scarecrow tried to sneak up behind him, and turned it to dust with a swift movement of her demon arm claws.

Nero's eyes went wide for a moment as he watched her land on her feet like a feather just behind him, then he narrowed his eyes and stabbed his blade into the concrete. Kera smirked.

"You're pretty good with that sword of yours." She teased. Her eyes fell to see his demon arm.

"Just where the hell did you come from? Is this your doing?" He spoke in a cold voice, moving his devil arm out of her sight. Kera shakes her head and chuckles.

"Is that any way to speak to a lady?" She asked in a playful tone as she grinned.

"You aren't a lady, you're not even human." The boy spat. Kera placed a hand on her hip.

"Human or not I am indeed a lady; I have the parts to prove it." She barked, her eyes serious now. Kera pulled up her coat sleeve so he could see her demon arm.

"I have one just like you, boy." She mused. He took a jagged breath and tore his blade from the concrete and pointed the tip of it at her throat. She lifted her chin a little and simply smirked.

"Going to cut my head off for being different?" She asked in a strained voice.

"You must know the feeling." She mused, gritting her teeth when the cold blade was pressed against her skin.

"You don't know anything about me!" Nero growled, forming a tight fist with the claws of the demon arm.

"I know your name is Nero and you have Sparta's blood running in your veins, that arm of yours proves it!" Kera hissed through her teeth.

"Shut up!" Nero yelled as he pulled his arm holding his sword back before full-out swinging it at her. She jumped into the air and landed on the tip of the blade, shaking a finger at him.

"You shouldn't have said I didn't know anything about you." She mused. Nero swung back on his sword when she wasn't expecting it and sent her flying into the pillar in which she first hid behind, knocking the wind out of her lungs. He then used his buster to pin her to the pillar as he slowly walked towards her, letting the blade of his sword run against the concrete.

"Who the hell are you?!" He roared. Kera coughed a little due to the force of impact from hitting the pillar twice in just a matter of seconds. Her hazy eyes watched Nero stalk closer to her in a daze and she let out a single noted dry laugh.

"I thought you'd never ask, twerp." She cringed when the buster put more pressure against her chest which indicated he wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"Alright, alright, you win!" Kera managed to cry before he released her and she fells to her hands and knees, taking in a painful breath.

"My name is Kera and you're the son of one of my brothers. I came to the human world looking for you and my only living brother." She said in a raspy voice. Nero picked her up by the scruff of her coat and slammed her into the very same pillar now ready to crumble.

"You're lying!" He roared. Kera winced and look at him with narrow eyes.

"Why would I waste my time looking for a brat like you?" She spat roughly.

"I was just fine thinking I was alone in the world after my dearest brother and lover was murdered before my very eyes- he's the only reason I came looking for you!" Kera yelled, a hidden pain forming in her glazed over ruby red eyes. Nero stared at her with a shocked expression, but his grip on her never loosened. Kera moved her eyes to the ground and her hair covered her eyes.

"Finish me off if you don't believe me..." She murmured quietly. After a minute, Nero slowly lowered her so her feet were touching the ground and he let her go just to turn and walk away. He pulled his blade from the concrete and hoisted it onto his back before looking at her.

"Don't get in my way, if your word is truth- I don't wanna have to hurt you." He said then was on his way. Kera smirked and watched him walk inside of a building.

* * *

**_Moved from my in-active account DeathPrincess36_**

**_I fixed it a little too ^~^_**

**_Hope you enjoy~!_**

**_Rate and Reviews appriciated _**


	3. Tag-A-Long Gone Wrong

Kera sped after her nephew.

"Nero wait!" She called, causing him to stop in his tracks and glance back at her.

"Didn't I tell you to stay out of my way?" He barked. Kera smirked and stood beside him.

"I'm not getting in your way, if I see someone approach you or something I'll just hide. I'm old enough to keep myself out of trouble." She kept her smug smirk planted on her pale face. Nero chuckled and simply shook his head.

"Good, 'cause I wasn't planning on babysitting." He remarked smartly. Kera laughed at his remark.

"C'mon, where are we headed?" She nudged him lightly with his elbow. Nero sighed and started walking again.

"Fortuna Castle, I have to head back to headquarters." He replied. Kera followed after him with a curious expression.

"Headquarters...? Are you with an organization?" She asked, tilting her head a little. Nero chuckles.

"I'm with the Order of the Sword, ever heard of it?" He glanced at her. Kera's eyes went wide.

"You're a member of the Order? They'll turn on you quicker than a rabid wolf if they found out the power you hold!" She nearly yelled. Nero shifted his gaze to the ground.

"I'm only doing it for the family that took in me as a kid... I owe them that much." He muttered. Kera's expression softened and she sighed before starting to walk in the designated direction. Nero lifted his head with a questionable face then quickly caught up with her and took the lead back through Fortuna to get to the castle. The Two walked in silence. Seeing the town being overrun the demons that attacked them earlier made Kera's 'other' personality laugh but her current personality was a little frightened, mostly for the humans. Nero and herself tried their best to avoid getting caught up in horde so they stayed as far off the ground as possible. They pressed on until they reached a small village just outside the city. The village looked like it had been empty for centuries and at the edge of the village Kera's attention was brought to the Hellgate.

"Let me guess, more demons." She heard Nero mutter under his breath. Kera glanced at him.

"You know what that is, don't you?" She asked him with semi-concerned eyes. Nero glanced at her.

"I know it can't be good." He answered. Kera sighed. "It's a Hellgate; a gate demons use to come into the human world."

"Demons like you?" He remarked. Kera glared at him and shook her head.

"Worse than me." She answered. Nero rose an eyebrow, then shrugged.

"How bad can it be? It's not even the real thing." He mused. Kera simply rolled her eyes, then blinked as her eyes spotted his demon arm.

"How'd you end up with yours?" She asked curiously, bringing her demon arm up so that she could see it. Nero stopped walking and looked down at his own demon arm, then looked at Kera.

"I wanted to protect the girl I loved from demons that attacked us, that's when my arm changed- and I knew I was no longer human... I didn't care though, if I was to become an outcast, anything to keep her safe." He answered in a low tone, moving his eyes back to his cursed arm. Kera gazed at him with soft eyes.

"The girl in the white dress?" She asked. Nero simply nodded without thinking, then his eyes went wide and he quickly moved his gaze back to Kera. Kera chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." Kera teased. Nero growled a little, then continued walking. Kera hurried after her nephew. The two blinked and turned their attention back to the Hellgate as it began to open.

Nero grabbed the handle of Red Queen and revved it, and moved Kera behind him as an indication of showing protectionover her. The two of them watched as a massive lion-like centaur demon walked out of the Hellgate and simply walked passed them. Berial continued walking as if they weren't even there, igniting the abandoned mine village as he went on. A deep growl emitted from within Kera's throat as she watched Berial.

"Hey ugly! Who the hell gave you the right to barge into the human world and set it ablaze?!" She yelled, a serious expression planted on her face. Berial turned to see the puny half demon who dare call him out. His flames roared and burned red hot.

"You DARE call me out, puny mortal?" Kera placed a hand on her hip.

"Yeah, as a matter I do dare to call you out... You don't scare me!" She seemingly mocked him with a smirk across her pale lips. Nero glanced at her with an are-you-out-of-you-mind-?! expression. Kera gently pushed passed him and walked towards Berial.

"Listen here bub, if you just turn yourself around and get back into that Hellgate... I won't be forced to hurt you." She smirked with her devil arm planted on her hip. Berial growled and slowly turned his massive body to face the half demon. He examined her as closely as he could.

"You... You were the one who went on a man-slaughter all those years ago. Come to slay more humans, Slayer?" The overgrown fire centaur laughed. Kera glared, her devil arm beginning to glow as her snow white hair covered her ruby eyes burning with anger. Every demon in the world knew about Kera's nick-name.

"That does it... I'm trying to be reasonable here... But you just crossed the line big guy..." She let out a scream of rage as she charged Berial, punching him in the head with a giant buster. Berial flew back into the side of the extinguished volcano. Nero couldn't believe his ears. Shaking the thoughts from his head and deciding to deal with the topic later, and focused on giving Kera some back-up. The fight seemed to drag on for the longest time before Kera used her giant buster to throw Berial back into the hellgate, which sealed itself soon after. Kera wiped the sweat from her forehead on her jacket sleeve, panting. She looked back at Nero who was just staring at her with narrow blue eyes filled with mixed emotions.

"Tell me he's lying." Nero almost pleaded, only his expression was serious and his voice was monotone. Kera's ruby eyes widen slightly and she locked eyes with her nephew.

"Nero..." She looked at the ground; her eyebrows furrowed together,

"No excuses..." She muttered to herself quietly, and then looked back up at Nero.

"No... He wasn't lying... It's been so long though- I've already paid the price for letting anger and grief blind me." Her eyes narrowed a little when she saw Nero reach for Red Queen.

"I found out about my lover's death- the hard way. So yeah, I got angry and let the people feel my wrath because I wanted to know who killed the only one who ever understood me..." Kera shakes her head and turns her back to Nero.

"I don't care whether you believe me or not. I was young, stupid, and blinded by rage..." She mused before fixing her coat and beginning to walk away. She didn't know where she going, but she didn't care at this point. She just wanted to find her brother.

* * *

_**Moved from my in-active account and revised.**_

_**Thanks for the favorites guys! I hope that you keep reading~**_

_**p.s. I noticed that my Naruto fanfic isn't very popular... Anything I can do to make it a little bit appealing to the readers?**_

_** s/10922351/1/Pieces-of-Time leave a review or pm me**_

_**either way is fine, I just want to make the story better**_


	4. Chapter 4

Kera followed the only path that seemed to make since, and moved foreward. There was no turning back now... She walked for what felt like forever until she reached an area that had been going through a blizzard. She was the snow fall and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"This blizzard is not natural..." She muttered quietly under her breath as she looked down at her dimly glowing devil arm. "Demons..." She muttered, then continued walking down the path. When she reached a clearing, two frost demons appeared before her as if to fight her. She rolled her eyes and prepared herself.

"Get down!" A deep male voice called before a very broad looking sword landed square in the top-center of the frost's skull. Kera fell to her butt as the demon nearly fell on top of her. She moved out of the way of the corpse and stared at the sword she knew as Rebellion.

"Father's sword..." Kera whispered with awe. Just as she went to gently run her human hand over the upper half of a skeleton designed hilt, an older man reached down and pulled it out of the frost corpse.

"I'd advise you not try that..." Dante said calmly as he looked over the white haired, red eyed woman. Kera jumped and stared at the man, her ruby eyes going wide.

"Dan.. Dante...?" She asked, her voice barely a whisper. He looked just the same as he did when the were kids. Dante rose an eyebrow. He took the sword and rested it on his shoulders.

"Okay- most people who know me, want my head. What's your deal?" He asked, curious as to why this woman had the pressence of a demon. Kera blinked a few times and slowly moved her devil arm foreward so that he could see it.

"It's me..your sister..." She said softly. Dante's pale blue eyes widen, and within the same second he had Rebellion at her throat. His expression completely different. It wore anger instead of shock.

"Like hell! My sister would never own the stench of a demon!" He barked, almost insulted that the girl before him would make such a statement. He knew his sister to a sweet, innocent young girl who took after their mother. No demon could ever tell that she was a half blood. He pressed the blade against the skin of her throat.

"Dante please! You have to believe me..." Kera whispered, wincing a little when the cold blade touched her skin. "I found out Virgil was killed and I did some horrible things..." She said to him in a quiet voice. Dante stared at her with narrow eyes, then sighed and pulled the sword back and hoisted it over his shoulder.

"Sounds like something she'd say..." He mused. He looked at her. "If I find out you're lying, I'll take your head." Dante promised. Kera's eyes softened and she looked away from him.

"I..." She began to say. Dante raised an eyebrow, then smirked.

"You got anywhere to go?" He asked her, clearly curious about her. She blinked and looked at him, then shook her head.

"N-no..." She answered quietly, causing his smirk to widen slightly. He reached over and pat her on the shoulder.

"Can you fight?"

She nodded to this. Dante began to walk away.

"Stick with me and you won't have to worry." He said to her, causing her to smile and quickly follow after him. He glanced back at her as if trying to see his sister in this girl's eyes- but he just couldn't admit that it was indeed his forgotten sister. He moved his eyes forward as they headed for Fortuna Castle.

* * *

_**sorry for the wait~ life keeps in the way x.x**_

_**okay so this chapter is pretty short compared to the others... sorry about that ^^' **_

_**i'll admit, i broke away from the main story for a bit and will be returning to it the next chapter. **_

_**thanks for the favs, hope you keep reading :D**_


End file.
